Ladybugs with Guns
by Casdin
Summary: Random assortment of ladybug moments.
1. Chapter 1

"Ughh" Ruby grumbled as she slammed her head into the wooden desk of the library. "This stuff is pointlessss." She mumbled. "Why do I need to learn about the Grimm if all I'm going to do is kill them." She said as she rose her head from the desk and buried it in the comfort of her arms. "So pointless."

"Not exactly." Ruby lifted her head up enough to peer to the side to see her faunas teammate.

"How so?" She asked.

"To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy. We learn about the Grimm in order to understand them and otherwise help ourselves defeat them without injury." Blake replied as she set down her book. "Besides" She said as she leaned in close to the young scythe wielder. "I wouldn't want my precious little rose to get hurt because she refused to study." She whispered as she lightly kissed Ruby's forehead, earning a furious blush from the young leader.

"Blllaakke. Stop it." Ruby wined as she covered her red face with her hood. "You're so embarrassing…" She mumbled.

Blake chuckled lightly as she patted the top of flustered girls head. "It's not my fault you're too cute when you get like this." She teased.

"I'm not cute…" Ruby grumbled as she removed her hood to face her teammate.

"You are and always will be to me, My little rose."Blake whispered as she kissed Ruby on the cheek. "Now go back to studying, before you have to get a tutor lesson from Weiss." Blake said as she returned to her book.

"Yeah yeah…" Ruby mumbled as she reopened her Grimm Studies book.

o0o

 _Tic_

'The Beowolves anatomy is that similar to a common dire wolf but posses the ability to walk on his hind legs…'

 _Tock_

'With it's hind legs, the Beowolf can jump an approximate 10-15 in the air…'

 _Tic_

'Beowolves were once thought as humans that have turned into Grimm due to scratches or bites from other Beowolves and would turn when their heart was filled with negative emotions…'

 _Tock._

"Gahh!" Ruby roared as she threw her text book at the nearby clock, destroying the helpless machinery.

"Lien for your thoughts?" Blake teased as her amber eyes locked with Silver.

"I'm sooo boorreedd" Ruby whined as slumped in her chair. "Learning theories and anatomy of Grimm is boring. That clock was annoying. and worse of all. I'm borreedd." Blake couldn't help but smile. Ruby had always had a short attention span, even more so compared to her sister when it came to any type of class work that wasn't hands on.

"If you're so bored, why don't you leave the library and find something to do?" Blake asked as she placed a bookmark in between the pages of the book.

Ruby frowned. "But then you'd be all alone, and I don't want to leave you all alone." Blake smiled.

' _Always thinking about me, huh?'_ Blake thought as she shifted her seat to face the bored huntress.

"Then how about we chat for a little bit to ease your boredom away. That way you can go back to studying and I can go back to reading." She suggested.

Ruby pondered the idea for a moment before smiling. "Okay! How about this. Let's ask each other questions!"

"Questions?" Blake asked. Ruby knew all about Blake's past. Her time in the White Fang. Her most kept secret. Her hidden collection of romance novels. What more was there to tell?

"Yeah!" Ruby was vibrating in her chair, which made the cat faunas all the more suspicious.

"Okay…Sure." She agreed hesitantly. Unsure why Ruby was excited all of sudden.

"Great!" Ruby said. "Okay I'll go first. Why did you ask me out" Blake blinked.

"I'm sorry. What?" She asked. Hoping she had misheard what the young huntress had asked.

"I said.." Ruby started as she leaned in closer the the faunas. "Why did you.. ask me… out.?" She whispered as she held her face close to the blushing faunas.

"I… Well.. Um.." Blake stumbled as she diverted her eyes everywhere. Hoping, praying for something to distract the curious redhead.

"Wellllll" Ruby sung in a teasing manner as she scooted her chair ever closer to the faunas.

"Well.. I.. always.."

"Alllways what?" Ruby asked.

"Always.. thought you… were.. cute.." Blake finished.

Ruby smiled. "Cute huh? What about me is cute, Blakey?" Ruby asked as she touched foreheads with Blake.

"Well.. Umm.."

"You know what I think is cute about you, Blakey?" Ruby whispered as amber eyes locked with silver. "When you stumble on your words and you get all blushy faced."

"Well I-Mmph" Blake was cut off by soft lips locking with hers.

Ruby pulled back before Blake could regain herself. "That's for teasing me." Ruby said as she began to move her chair to its original spot. Only to be pulled onto the faunas lap.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Miss Rose." Blake said as she brushed her lips against Ruby's. "I wasn't finished." She said as locked her lips against Ruby's. Blake's arms wrapped the smaller girl protectively as she brought her closer, deepening the passionate kiss she invoked on Ruby. As Ruby reached her arm around the taller girl's neck, Blake released her.

"Now, back to studying." She said, pushing the huntress off.

"Hey!" Ruby yelped as she fell onto the wooden floor.

Blake laughed as leaned down to her pouting girlfriend. "Everything about you. Is cute to me."

* * *

 **Hey guys, Instead of creating a new story each time I get a spur of the moment idea, I'm just gonna stick them all in one place for you guys to enjoy.**

 **I'll update every time I get an idea that I want to write about. As for my other two stories, they will be updated soon. I have started chapters, however I have a limited attention span. So make of that what you will. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ughh." Ruby groaned as her body slumped further and further down the metal wall of the warehouse. Ruby had tried to suppress her borde by enjoying the fresh breeze of the ocean, or gazing up in the sky. Mused on how peaceful the night time sky seemed, as compared to the reality of the ground.

"What's wrong little rose?" Blake asked, as she squatted down to face the young leader before her. On a normal mission, Ruby would be on full alert, or _'Full-on Huntress Mode'_ as Yang would call it. However, the appeal of being a fearsome warrior that fights the nightmarish creatures known as the Grimm loses its appeal if you're stuck with simple guard duty.

Ruby gazed up dark faunas and released a deep sigh.

"I'm seriously bored. There is literally no reason for us to be out here. There is no Grimm. There are no bad guys for us to bust. I feel like were being used as cheap guards." She replied as hit her head against the metal walling between each word.

Blake's ears flattened under her bow. She never liked seeing Ruby down for anything, even if it was something as simple as boredom. However, she really didn't like her hitting her head against the rusted metal. Granted, Ruby can take hit from a charging beowulf but that doesn't make Blake worry any less. Before the young huntress could hit her head against the wall, Blake padded the landing with her hand and pulled her into a sided hug.

"Awww." Blake moaned. "Poor Ruby. All down because she's bored." Blake teased as she rocked the young leader back and forth. Ruby squirmed out of the older girls grip with a futile effort.

"Noo. Lemme go Blakey. You're being a bulllly" Ruby groaned as she attempted to pry off the girl's hand.

Blake laughed softly. "For someone who swings around a giant scythe, you don't have as much strength as I expected." Ruby ceased her efforts and released a small pout, which Blake laughed even more at.

"I wasn't putting my all into it. Not like I would with you." Ruby mumbled.

Blake raised a brow at the response. "Oh? And what do you mean by that little rose?" Blake said as she leaned in closer to the now blushed girl.

"N-nothing. Just that I wouldn't ever hurt you." Ruby quickly replied as she turned her head away.

Blake's smirk only grew upon hearing the flustered response. Blake had always had a soft spot for her leader. Being the first of her team to see her additional ears, Ruby acted like a 5 year old released into a pet store and told to pick out a pet. Blake had to keep Ruby at bay with the support of Sun to prevent Ruby from touching her ears. Granted she still did and Blake would never admit how good it felt to have her ears scratched.

Ever since that day, Blake couldn't explain why she always felt so happier around the crimsonette. Even in her days in the White Fang, her actions, the people, even her former partner never made her feel happy as much as Ruby had. Was it just a liking as a person? Or was it more? Blake couldn't tell. She had never been one of a romantic type, even if her tastes in literature were.

"What was that?" Blake teased as she lead her head in closer. "I didn't quite catch that." If it were possible, Ruby's face had an even brighter shade of red than her namesake.

Ruby's only response was an inaudible mumbling that even Blake's enhanced hearing couldn't pick up.

"Hm?" Blake said. "Didn't hear you."

"I said I like you!" Ruby nearly shouted as she slammed her hands over her mouth and stared wide eyed at the Faunus girl.

' _Ruby likes me? As in..'_ Blake felt her blood begin to heat up in sheer embarrassment. She had noticed Ruby around her more but literally thought nothing of it. After hearing what Blake would assume is a confession had left her speechless.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Ruby repeated as she hit her forehead with her hand. "I shouldn't have said anything! Now it's gonna be awkward an-" Blake silenced Ruby with a finger pressed against her lips.

"You like me? As in.. romantic kind of liking?" Blake said carefully, choosing her words specially to get the most information out of the flustered girl. Ruby nodded slowly.

"Well then." Blake chuckled as she removed her finger. "Gonna need to take me out to dinner there little rose." Blake said with a wink. If it were even possible, Ruby's face had turned an even lighter shade of red.

"I-I.. But.. you.." Ruby said as she attempted to process what she had just heard. "Huh?" She finally said with a tilt of confusion. Blake smiled.

"Allow me to clear it up." She whispered as she leaned in and gave the young girl a small kiss on the cheek. "That answer your question?" Ruby froze.

"Uh, Ruby?" Blake asked as she waved her hand in front of the red heads eyes, only to see her slide down the side of the wall.

"Ruby?!" Blake shouted as she shook the fainted girl.

 **Not much but I felt like a little cute story was needed after that recent episode. Plus Ladybug. Can't argue with that. Thanks for reading guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yaaaang, Why do you smell like locker room?" Ruby questioned as peered over the side of her hanging bed. Yang snapped her head in the direction of the young wolf and grinned.

"Just went a couple of rounds with your crush, that's all rubes. Should have seen the state she was in" Yang said as she winked. Ruby's face twisted into disgust and anger.

"You did what!?" Ruby snarled as she jumped down from her bed to face her grinning sister.

"Sparring, Ruby. Blakey and I spared" Yang replied with a grin. "Got a lil' feral there sis. What did you think I meant you dirty lil dog you." Yang said as she poked Ruby gently on the cheek. Ruby stood there like a deer in headlights. Processing what she had thought and what had actually happened.

Blushing, Ruby sped back into her bed and under the covers. "Aww Ruby!" Yang said. "Don't be shy! It's perfectly normal to think about that kind of stuff!"

"S-shut up Yang! I didn't think that way! I-I just thought you hurt Blake was all!" Ruby yelled back as she buried her red face deeper in the pillows.

Laughing manically, Yang dropped down on her partners bed, looking up at the suspended bed. "Awwww, my little puppy of a sister is turning out just like me! They grow up so fast.." Yang wiped a fake tear.

"I'm not like you Yang!" Ruby yelled. "Least I don't look at Weiss's behind when she's not looking!" Yang stopped laughing.

"Not cool, Ruby. Not cool." Yang said.

Smiling, Ruby sprung up from her bed and faced her now embarrassed sister. "Aww, what's wrong Yang. You don't like how curvy Weiss is in her combat skirt?" Ruby tilted her head while smiling innocently. Yang's face looked that of shock and annoyance. Here her sister was, turning her own teasing against her. To someone she likes none the less.

"And what about you fur ball. Huh? I seen you looking at the Bellabooty." Yang shot back, hoping to turn the teasing around.

Ruby simply shrugged. "Can't deny. Her butt looks amazing in her shorts. But, at least I admit it." Ruby smirked at her sister's expression.

"Why you littl-"

"Or should I bring up how you were yesterday in Port's class? You were staring at her the entire period. And I know you weren't daydreaming… Well you WERE daydreaming about her but…" Yang had enough. Her own sister was teasing her about HER crush when she should be teasing Ruby about HER crush. This had gone on far enough.

Yang had sprung up from her partners bed and met her sister in the middle of the room. "Oh ya? Well least I don't kiss my pillow at night and moan Blake's name!" Ruby gasped in shock.

"That's right. I heard you a couple of times, even looked like some humping was going on there too! I bet even Blakey heard you a few times as well!"

"That's it!" Ruby yelled. "You die!" Ruby tackled Yang with the force of her semblance.

* * *

"You look horrible." Weiss commented as Blake walked beside her.

"Yang and I had a rough sparring session." Blake muttered as the two girls approached team RWBY's dorm.

"Ruby! Not the hair!" Yang screamed from behind the door, stopping Weiss and Blake in their tracks. "What in the world" Weiss said as she turned to Blake who shrugged in response.

Weiss opened the door slowly to the sight of her teammates sprawled on the floor with Yang in what seemed to be a headlock.

"Say it!" Ruby yelled as she tightened her grip around Yang, unaware of the sudden spectators.

"Never!" Yang yelled as she attempted to pry off Ruby's arms.

"Say it or I rip a hand full!" Ruby said as she gripped Yang's golden hair.

"Okay okay okay!" Yang surrendered. "I'm in love with Weiss Schnee! Are you happy Ruby?!" Ruby grinned madly.

"What do you like most about her?" She said as she tugged on Yang's golden locks.

"I love her beautiful snow white hair and her lovely blue eyes! Lemme go! This is embarrassing, Ruby!" Ruby smiled, content with her sisters punishment for making her think something incredibly inappropriate.

"Tease me about liking Blake again, and I'm gonna make you confess in front of her." Ruby said as she stood up, looking down at her sister. "Yang?" Ruby asked. Yang's face had drained of all color as she looked behind Ruby. Curious, Ruby turned around to face in the direction of which Yang was starring, only to render herself speechless.

"Uh…" Ruby muttered as she saw both of her teammates. "H-How much did you hear…" She asked.

"About…'I'm in love with Weiss Schnee'" Blake commented as she smiled.

"Uh.. Weiss?" Ruby asked. Weiss had said nothing. Her face spoke that of shock and more less, confusion. "Weiss?" Ruby asked, a bit louder this time, breaking the heiress out of her trance.

"Wha- Yes." Weiss said as she cleared her throat. "Yang Xiao Long." Weiss declared, regaining her normal tone.

"Y-yeah?" Yang asked.

"Come with me, if you would." Weiss said as she turned and walked back into the hallway. Yang said nothing as she got up from her position and followed the pale girl out. Blake smiled as she closed the door behind her partner and turned her focus towards the young leader in the middle of the room.

"Sooo.." Blake started as she walked slowly to the sinking wolf.

"Sooo.." Ruby replied, fixing her gaze to the carpet.

"You have a crush on me, huh?" Blake asked as she stood in front of the young faunas.

Ruby said nothing as her body grew warmer from the sheer embarrassment. Blake couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Her team leader, who could face down a nevermore without flinching was cowering under her gaze.

"Well, you going to ask?" Blake said, tilting her head. Ruby blinked repeatedly as she attempted to process what she had heard.

"Wh-what?" Ruby finally said as she met Blake's amber eyes.

"Are you going to ask me out, is that not how one asks a crush out?" Blake replied as she smiled.

"Wh-wha. Oh!.. Um.. Yeah.. Blake would you..you.. Goonadatewithme!" Ruby said quickly as she slammed her eyes shut.

Smiling, Blake lifted Ruby's chin up and stared at the fear filled silvery eyes. "I would love to." Blake whispered as she met Ruby's lips with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ruby, please stop." Blake pleaded, as she attempted to pry off the younger girls hands from her posterior.

"No! I'm trying to make a point to Yang that your butt is much softer and better than hers!" Ruby replied with a toothy grin, as she squeezed the young faunas rear once more, causing Blake to yelp.

Blake's eyes twitched slightly her girlfriends response and reasoning behind this unauthorized groping. "I refuse to be objectified for your petty rivalry with your sister." Blake stated as she forcefully removed Ruby's hands and immediately dove for her bed. Guarding her rear from Ruby's lecherous palms.

"But Blak-"

"No." Blake said, as she buried herself underneath her covers. Ruby frowned as she made her way to Blake's bed.

"Blaakkeee." Ruby groaned, as she lightly pushed the covered faunas. "No." Blake stated once more, pushing herself further away from Ruby and closer to the wall. Ruby's shoulders slumped as she slid off the bed and onto the carpet.

"Your butt is much better by the way." Ruby murmured, as she started to stand up, only to be grabbed from behind and yanked under the covers. Blake interlocked her legs with Ruby and snaked her arms around her waist.

"I'm still mad at you." Blake said as she buried her face in Ruby's hair. "But I can't let you be sad at all." Ruby chuckled faintly. Blake had always done this any time she thought Ruby was sad in anyway. Whether it be immediate cuddling, kissing, or throwing someone off the highest point of Beacon, Blake refused to let Ruby remain sad for any duration.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yes Ruby?" Blake mumbled as she felt her need to sleep overtaking her body. Ruby twisted her body at Blake's disappointment and rested her forehead against the now disgruntled fanuas.

"Just wanted to say… I lov-"

"Stop having sex!" Yang shouted as she slammed the door into the dry wall.

"Yang! What the fudge!" Ruby yelled as she threw off the covers of the bed and stared directly at her now grinning sister. Blake groaned in annoyance as she sat up to face her obnoxious partner.

"What?" Yang said sarcastically. "I was just protecting my baby sister's innocence. You can't trust a pus-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Ruby screamed as she clamped her hands against her ears before darting out of the room in a trail of roses. Yang laughed maniacally as she clutched her stomach. Blake glared at Yang before grinning like a madwoman.

"Ruby thinks my butt is much softer and better than yours Yang." Yang ceased her laughter and looked at her partner in horror. "It's true." Blake got up from her bed and slowly inched her way towards the now dumbstruck brawler. "She had her hands all over my body and was especially focused her attention on my soft bu-" Yang screamed aloud as she slammed her hands on her ears.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Yang yelled as she sped out of the dorm. Weiss sidestepped the speeding brawler as she walked into the dorm confused. "What.. just happened?" Weiss asked, as she scanned the dorm for any evidence that could lead to an answer.

"Oh nothing." Blake said as she returned to her bed with a smile. "Oh, Weiss. Quick question. What do you think of my butt?" Weiss looked at Blake in disgust.

"What on earth are you asking Blake!" Weiss demanded. Blake smiled as she leaned against the wall.

"Ohh nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

Blake awoke from her peaceful slumber to the sounds of something banging against the drywall in the adjacent room.

"What in the world.." Blake groaned as she lifted herself off of the comfort of her bed and opened her scroll to check the time. "2:45? What the hell…" Blake groaned as stood up from the warm bed and drifted into the hall to pinpoint where the sounds originating from. She had agreed to Yang and Ruby's proposal to spend their winter break in Patch where the two sisters lived, a decision she was skeptical about due to her faunus heritage but she agreed nonetheless. Having nowhere else to go except the academy's library, going to Patch with her teammates seemed more interesting. As Blake slowly followed the noise, she stood before a red door. She didn't need to think whom the room belonged to, only one person she has come to know utilizes the color.

"What is Ruby doing in there.." Blake muttered as her mind began to formulate a reasoning for the noises. As her mind began to race for possibilities she felt a blush creep up on her face. "Wait.. does Ruby have a boyfriend?.. Wait.. no...Yang would have said something…" Blake immediately shook the lewd concept from her thought chain and slowly creaked open the bright red door.

"Ruby?" Blake Whispered as she peered inside the room. It had brightly colored walls, which helped Blake's as her eyes attempted to form shapes in the darkness. She may have been a fanuas but even her night vision can falter in a half awoken state. Her eyes darted towards the wall in the back of the room as she heard something hit against the wall.

"Ruby?" Blake repeated as she slowly maneuvered through the darkness.

Ruby was thrashing violently in her twin bed. She ended up kicking the wall in her sleep as she fought an unseeable foe. Blake watched in fear as she saw her leader twist and turn in her sleep.

"Ruby! Wake up!" Blake yelled as she shook the shorter girl. Ruby's eyes quickly opened and widened as her eyes darted around the room. Her breathing was rapid and her face was covered in sweat.

"Ruby?" Blake asked. Ruby's eyes darted towards Blake and locked onto glowing amber. "Are you okay?" She asked in a hushed voice. Blinking rapidly, Ruby began to burst into tears and bury her face in her palms. Blake immediately wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Shh.. It's okay. It's okay. It was just a dream." Blake whispered as she slowly rocked back and forth. Ruby gripped Blake's shoulders as she buried her face in the faunus''s chest

"Hey." Blake whispered as she brought Ruby's face to her own. Ruby's silver eyes were bloodshot and filled with fear as Blake Stared into them.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Ruby waited a moment before nodding. Blake nodded slowly as she began to rock the young huntress back and forth.

"It…was about my mother.." Ruby finally said, her voice trembling with each word. Now Blake understood clearly. Yang had once told her during their first weeks together that their mother, Summer, died while on a hunt. Even though Ruby was still a child, she remembered her mother clearly and visited her tomb stone regularly.

"Say.. Ruby? Mind if try something? It might help you sleep." Ruby perked up slightly and nodded carefully. "It's something my mother did with me when I was younger, after I had nightmares." Blake shifted her position and pulled the young huntress on her lap. "Now, can you see my eyes?" Blake asked. Ruby giggled softly at the question, "Your eyes glow Blake. Kind of hard not to." Ruby said, as she wiped away tears from her eyes.

Blake chuckled, "I guess so, huh? Look into my eyes and nothing else. Just focus on them, okay?" Ruby did what was asked and stared deeply into the faint amber glow.

"Good. Just keep looking at me."Blake said as she slowly eased herself down on the bed with Ruby on top of her.

"I used to have nightmares every night when I was younger, usually about people hating me because of my heritage. But my mother always did this when she heard me cry." Ruby blinked as if she were released from a trance. She began to process her surrounding, without realising what Blake was actually doing, she found herself laying on top of the dark faunus. Embarrassed at the fact she was laying on top of her teammate in a manner that lovers would, Ruby attempted to push herself upwards but only to be pulled back down.

"Nope." Blake said with a pop. "I'm not letting you go." Ruby squirmed once more with little success before settling for fate.

"So your plan was to cuddle me?" Ruby asked.

"You're not crying or shaking anymore. I'd say its working." Blake replied with a smile. Ruby opened her mouth to reply but silenced herself. She no longer felt frightened from her nightmare and she wasn't in tears anymore. She felt at ease with Blake's arms wrapped protectively around her, as if a mother would.

Wordlessly, Ruby began to shift herself to get into a more comfortable position before burying her face in Blake's neck.

"Thanks, Blake.." Ruby whispered as she succumbed to sleep. Blake smiled, "Of course, Ruby." she said as she kissed Ruby faintly on her cheek.

"Sleep well."

* * *

Ruby yawned loudly as she pried her eyes open to meet the streams of light seeping in through the cracks of the curtains. Groaning, Ruby attempted to rise from her spot only to be met with resistance from the mass retraining her from below. .

"Blaaake.." Ruby groaned as her head dropped back against Blake's chest. "We gotta get up. It's morning." Ruby pleaded as she gently poked the Blake's cheek. Blake opened her eyes and was met with silvery orbs. "Five minutes." Blake muttered before slamming her eyes shut, ceasing the light of day entry to her eyes.

"Blake if you don't get up and release me, I'm gonna drag you to the floor." Blake scoffed at Ruby's threat.

"Okay."

' _Ruby wouldn't dar-OH CRAP'_ Blake was met face first into the carpet of the bedroom with Ruby laying next to her with a grin spread across her face.

"I told you I would if you didn't get up." Ruby said with a giggle. Blake pushed herself upward to glare at the giggling huntress.

"If you're done trying to stare me to death, I would like to get breakfast now. Oh, I almost forgot!" Ruby inched closer towards Blake and kissed her on the cheek. "For helping me last night.. Anyway to breakfast!." Ruby said as she jumped up and raced out the door. Blake dropped her head back into the carpet and groaned.

 **A/N Was going through my files and found this just sitting there next to a picture of an Abrams Tank .-. I don't know how it got there or why the tank was there. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it**


End file.
